fireemblemrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Gage Garrick
Appearance Hair: Shaggy brown hair that’s usually held back by a pair of goggles. Eyes: Brown Skin: Tan Height: 4’ 7” Weight: 110 lbs (with wings) Other: He has a pair of small brown wings on his back. He usually hides them behind his cloak or jacket. He also has pointed ears typical of hawks that he can usually hide behind his hair. Clothing: Most of his clothing is borrowed from the merchants he lives with, a neat white shirt, brown vest, sometimes a black string tie, and a matching brown jacket. The only thing he owns to his name is a pair of cute goggles attached to a brown pauper cap. Personal Personality Gage acts like a typical twelve year old. He’s rambunctious, energized, and still thinks girls are icky. He’s one to get into trouble all the time. You can’t keep a secret from him, because he’ll find it out anyway. Despite the fact that he has to hide his laguz heritage, he loves to fly and play in trees. It seems that it’s impossible for him to calm down; he’s perpetually on a sugar high. When he does manage to calm down (mainly when he’s asleep), he can be sweet and loveable, but he’s definitely a handful. Even though he’s just a child, he’s not exempt from the various laguz prejudices, although, he still doesn’t exactly know what they are and thinks the word sub-human is a complement. Since his father is always inventing something, Gage got caught up with it. He loves to try to make his own gadgets, many of which his mother takes away from him due to them being dangerous. He does love magic and wants to find a way to use it himself. (Meaning, he loves explosives! He and his father made smoke pellets and are working on something with a little more zing!) Quotes "She's touching me!!" "Whoa!! Was there a princess? Was she pretty?! Can I come? Look, I can stand on my head! Hey...is that food?" "I didn't do it!!!" Family/Friends Adopted Mother: Azni Garrick- She's always trying to keep him out of trouble. It's a typical mother/son relationship. She doesn't care that he's a hawk. Adopted Father: Pythicus "Pyth" Garrick- The two of them are always getting into trouble. Since Pyth likes to experiment, his son is often his assistant. They've broken more things than any war ever could. Adopted Elder Sister: Mary Ann Garrick- They hate each other. It's as simple as that. It's a "cut-throat" sibling relationship, always tattling on each other and seeking dominance over the other. History When Gage was born, his mother was unable to keep him. His father was always out protecting their village and was almost never home. They barely made enough money to get by as it was. Even though it broke her heart, Gage’s mother gave him to a group of kind traveling merchants who promised to take care of him. Even though it was quite the challenge raising a baby hawk, the merchants were true to their word and kept him as part of the family. He always fit in with the rest of the kids, but he never knew why his ‘parents’ forced him to hide whenever they traveled to certain countries. One day, when he heard some kids talking, his heart was broken to find that the merchants really weren't his parents. They told him the truth about his own parents. Somehow, it excited him to find that his father was a warrior and he spent day and day fantasizing about him. From that point on, his dream was to become a big strong hawk warrior just like his father. RP History Eclipsing Twilight Supports Themis © RedWorld Armand © Zilver_Hawk Ivaldi © StaffOfMoonLite Kendall © Windwarrior234 Shuichon © Windwarrior234 Xruan © Wyvernlord_Firion Maan © HeartofPinkSol Jamie © DarkHaseo Kazzak © bamf Rinchei © Windwarrior234 Copyright OC belongs to Zilver_Hawk - Moderator of Fire Emblem Role Play (FERP)